Kim Possible X
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Mutants are being hunted down after the events before Prom. Kim Possible is a mutant. Watch as she learns her powers and her heritage. KP/OC/Shego Summary Sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible X**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney. Don't own X-Men either.

**Chapter 1**

Kim sighed as she leaned into Ron. The kiss they had just shared had felt like magic. _What had kept us from doing this before?_ She thought as she looked at the chocolate brown eyes of her best friend since Pre-K. _How could I have been so blind?_ She thought as they continued to dance with one another from one song to the next, neither one aware of anything else around them. That was till the building shook hard and the music stopped.

"Aww man." Ron said looking around seeing other classmates as confused as they were.

The building shook again and the one wall collapsed. Students screamed and a huge fifteen-foot shadow could be made out in the smoke.

"A Diablo?" Kim thought aloud thinking that one must have been programmed different than the others. However the huge purple and black machine that stepped out of the debris was not the red and black Diablo toy that Dr. Drakken had tried to use to take over the world. It was something far, far worse.

"Sentinel." She breathed the word as she recalled the images from the news as she watched the mutant tracking machine enter the school gym and scatter the students enjoying their Junior Prom.

"**Mutant signature identified."** The huge robot spoke.

_Oh god. Someone here is a mutant and they are about to be exposed the worst possible way._ Kim thought looking around and seeing everyone frozen in fear.

"**Mutant Identified as Kimberly Possible. Powers Unknown. Activating Capture Protocols Level One."** The Sentinels amplified voice dictated. Kim's eyes widened in shock at hearing her name come from the huge machine.

_WHAT?!? I'm no mutant!_ Kim thought as she shoved Ron to the side and avoided a net that the Sentinel had shot towards her. As Ron hit the ground Kim did a back flip and came up in a fighting stance she'd taken hundreds of times before. She kicked off her high heel shoes and looked at the Mutant Hunter. "I am not a mutant." She stated aloud for it and her classmates.

"**Negative Statement Mutant. DNA Scans confirm. Mutant Genetic Make Up Identified." ** The Sentinel responded firing another net at her, which she avoided.

Behind her Kim could hear her classmates mutter and she heard Bonnie's "I KNEW IT! SHE'S BEEN USING HER MUTANT POWERS ALL THIS TIME TO RULE THE CHEERSQUAD!"

Kim rolled her eyes at that. _I am not a Mutant. I can't be._ She thought avoiding the weighted net a third time.

"**Mutant Evasion noted. Activating Capture Protocols Level Two."** The Sentinel stated moving further into the gymnasium and steel cables slithered out from compartments in its hand and tried to wrap around Kim. She flipped and rolled avoiding them as well as the fourth net fired at her.

_Someone, help. I can't keep this up much longer._ Kim thought. She ran and saw Ron getting to his feet in front of her.

KPX

Ron Stoppable was nearly euphoric over the kiss he'd shared with his best friend since Pre-K. He felt a goofy grin on his face as she rested her head on his shoulder. HIS. Not Josh Mankey's, not Brick Flaggs, Not that Synth-drone Eric's. His, Ronald Dean Stoppable's.

They continued to dance and Ron was feeling confident, more confident than he'd ever felt before. He was wondering how to kiss her again as she looked into his eyes when the building shook.

_No…Not now damn it. Not another villain looking to takeover the world. Haven't we done enough?_ Ron thought as he looked around like the other Juniors, he couldn't help the "Aww Man." That had escaped his mouth. When the wall collapsed and he saw the huge shadow he thought that they had missed a Diablo, or that Drakken and Shego had escaped far too quickly and had a Diablo in reserve to get revenge on him and Kim.

Ron smiled at the memory of getting Drakken to say his name earlier that night. _Yes sir, Ron Stoppable is at the top of the world._ He thought, and then snapped out of his thoughts hearing Kim whisper the one word he remembered hearing on the news "Sentinel." He knew what that meant. Someone amongst them wasn't what they were pretending to be. Ron hated mutants. It went beyond Gill the mutated fish-man or Monkey Fist and his genetic enhancements. No this went back to Camp Wannaweep when a young boy who had been sharing the cabin with Ron and the camp mascot revealed he was a mutant. His touch had caused Ron to live with his fears, enhancing them, making them seem real.

No Ron Stoppable would tolerate many things, the sneers and taunts, the insults and even some physical abuse, but he wouldn't stand for a mutant.

"**Mutant signature identified."** The huge robot spoke.

_Oh good. Me and KP and get back to dancing and the filthy mutant can be taken away. Maybe if I'm lucky, it will be Mankey. I never did like him._ Ron thought.

"**Mutant Identified as Kimberly Possible. Powers Unknown. Activating Capture Protocols Level One."** The Sentinels amplified voice dictated.

Ron turned and looked at the girl he'd thought he'd known since Pre-K and he saw her eyes widen.

Ron was shoved away by Kim in a flash and as he hit the ground, he watched her kick off her shoes and take up the fighting stance he'd seen her use whenever she was about to fight.

"I am not a mutant." She stated aloud for it and her classmates.

"**Negative Statement Mutant. DNA Scans confirm. Mutant Genetic Make Up Identified." ** The Sentinel responded firing another net at her, which she avoided.

Ron felt his world crash and burn around him. _She lied to me. She's lied to me all these years! _His mind raged.

He watched as Possible…_No longer is she a friend. That thing doesn't deserve a name._ His mind thought watching her evade the Sentinel. Loathing reared its ugly head up in him and he wiped his mouth. _A mutant…I kissed a filthy Mutant!_

He saw Possible coming at him and he got to his feet to block her path. _She won't escape._ He swore to himself.

KPX

Kim couldn't stop, not if she wanted to avoid capture. "RON!" she yelled getting closer to her best friend and partner. "DOWN!" she ordered expecting him to listen to her and do like they'd done on so many missions. She spared a glance over her shoulder and saw the Sentinel was in the gym completely.

She turned and ran into the fist of her best friend, the blow flipped her and she skidded across the gym floor, shock evident on her face.

_Ron? Ron hit me?_ She thought, her cheek feeling warm where he hit her.

"**Initiate Capture Protocols Level Three."** The Sentinel's voice vibrated around the gymnasium and Kim found her self trapped under a weighted net and felt it give her shocks as she moved.

"Ron?" Kim said, tears in her voice her eyes blurring as she watched her best friend and the boy she had just kissed turn his back on her.

"Don't speak to me you filthy mutie." He said coldly as the Sentinel lumbered closer. "Your kind don't belong with normal people."

Kim saw the anger in his eyes, the raw hatred.

_Ron…_

Kim felt the tears fall from her eyes.

"**Mutant Captured."** The Sentinel said. It was then that men in tactical armor rushed into the gym. Kim recognized the emblem on their uniforms. She recognized the dark haired man leading them.

"Will?" Kim said seeing Global Justice Agent Will Du enter the gym.

The class watched in silence as they Global Justice agents pulled the net off and slapped a collar around Kim's neck.

"Restraining Collar activated." One of the faceless agents said as another bound Kim's hands behind her back.

"Cuffs activated." The agent said.

"Will, what is going on?" Kim demanded trying to find out what exactly what was happening.

Will Du looked at her, his eyes hard and cold.

"Mutant Kim Possible, under Presidential Order as part of the Anti-Mutant Act signed at five pm local time, Global Justice is authorized to step in and neutralize the Mutant Menace."

"I am not a mutant." Kim said and got a backhand slap across her face from Will.

"Speak when you are told to Mutant. You are to be transported to an International Holding Area, till you are processed and tagged, at which time you will then be taken to Genosha…"

Kim's eyes widened at the mention of the war torn island that had been on the news so many times over the years.

"G-Genosha? But that's…" she started to say, another slap cut her off.

"At Six pm local time, Global Justice forces took control of Genosha. It will now be patrolled and controlled by Global Justice." Will said coldly. He turned to look at a masked agent. "Prepare this thing for transport." He said with disdain then turned to the huge mutant-tracking machine. "Sentinel 157, stand down." Will ordered. The GJ agents were about to grab Kim when one of the bleachers lifted from the wall and slammed into the Sentinel. Will and the other agents turned with their weapons drawn, but found their guns ripped from their hands by an unseen force.

"Stay away from my daughter." A voice said coldly from the door. Kim looked up to see her mother in torn clothes, a bloody cut on the side of her cheek.

"Mom?" Kim said.

"You bastards killed my husband and you killed my sons, you shall not harm my daughter."

Kim watched stunned at the news that her brothers and her father were dead. She barely got her mind on that when another bleacher was thrown this time cutting the legs out under the Sentinel forcing it to crash to the gymnasium floor. Kim sank to her knees and watched as the GJ Agents went to surround her mother.

"Mom…run!" she said and saw her mother look at the squad of GJ agents. Will Du smirked.

"What do you know, two for the price of one. Mrs. Possible, I presume? I thought that Sentinel I sent to your home would have been enough." Will made a disgruntled sound and pulled out a collapsible baton. "You are just one mutant, and throwing things around isn't going to save you for long." Will said with a cocky grin now on his face. Several of the GJ agents smiled and drew out their own batons.

Kim struggled to her feet, she saw her classmates backing away, leaving the gym via the side entrance. She turned back to see her mom wave her arm and send the GJ agents flying.

"Whoa." Kim said.

"**Mutant Threat Detected. Alpha Level Mutant Signature Recorded. Activate Termination Protocols. Activate Level One."** The Sentinel said and Kim looked to see it rising back up onto its feet, she felt fear and saw her mother alone standing to face it.

"RUN!" Kim yelled to her mother. "MOM!" Kim yelled.

The older red head turned and looked at her daughter for a moment.

"I'm through running." She said, and turned as the Sentinel fired a laser blast at her mom. Kim screamed as the blast hit and she closed her eyes tears running down her cheeks with the thought of her mother being vaporized.

"Is that the best you can do?" the question made Kim look up and see her mother standing there, she noticed the air around her mother seemed to shimmer and then fade out.

"Mom?" Kim said surprised and happy to see her still standing there.

"**Mutant Threat Appreciation Raised. Activating Termination Protocols… revising. Activating Termination Protocols Level Two.**" The Sentinel said, Kim got a chill down her spine. She knew the Termination Protocols were lethal measures, and Kim wasn't sure her mother could handle it.

KPX

Ron watched from the safety of the shadow of the stage, the DJ had long since fled. He watched as Mrs. Dr. Possible floored the GJ agents and mentally snarled. _Figures she's a mutie as well._

He saw the Sentinel get to its feet and smiled as it fired the laser from the palms of its hand and smiled even more when it struck the older red head. _One less mutant freak._

His smile faded when he saw she was standing there unharmed.

_WHAT?_ He couldn't believe it. She was unharmed and he watched as she waved her arm and another bleacher slammed into the Sentinel, driving it back.

_She's going to run out of things to throw soon._ Ron thought and yelped when the table in front of him was lifted by an unseen force and slammed into the back of the legs of the Sentinel, sending it to the floor once more.

Ron watched as the Sentinel get to its feet again, lasers being fired from its eyes and spikes being fired from its hands.

He watched as Mrs. Dr. Possible held up a hand and the lasers slammed into an unseen barrier and then with a wave of her other hand send the spikes back at the Sentinel, impaling it upon its own weapons, several of the spikes ripping thru the machine's head.

_Damn it. Now…they can't get away._ Ron thought and noticed Will sneaking up on the older woman.

"MOM! BEHIND YOU!" he heard Kim yell out a warning. Ron sneered and hurried over to another agent that was still dazed from hitting the wall. Grabbing a collar and a stun rod he turned and as the older Possible woman sent Will flying with another wave of her hand. Ron used that moment to strike.

KPX

Kim sighed as her mother avoided the stun rod from Will and sent him into a table that had been set up for the dance. Kim took in a deep breath and smiled at her mom thinking with the Sentinel down and the GJ agents either running or unconscious they were safe.

Kim watched as her mother came towards her, a tiredness about her that Kim had never seen before. It was movement behind her mom that drew her attention and before she could scream out the warning she watched as Ron slammed the stun rod into her mother's back.

The older red head gave a silent scream of pain and surprise and dropped to the gymnasium floor. Kim watched as Ron slapped the collar around her mother's neck, the look on his face, a look she'd never seen before belonging to Ron.

"Take that Mutie." Ron said. Kim saw him look at her and before she could move he jammed her in the stomach with the stun rod, she dropped to the floor in pain.

Ron stood over her and her mother, and Kim felt tears slid from her eyes and her vision blurred. She tried to focus on Ron, and barely managed to ask the one question before the darkness claimed her.

"W-Why?"

KPX

Bonnie Rockwaller sighed as she got home. Prom had been a total wash. First Kim Possible shows up with that hottie Erik and then that loser Stoppable comes in screaming like a girl and Kim and him leave.

Bonnie hung her shawl in the closet and slipped off her shoes, her feet were killing her.

Then the adults come in with a monitor and they all stop the dance so that they can watch Kim on the news after taking down those freaks she always fights.

Bonnie changed into a pair of sweatpants and a purple tank top before slipping into bed.

The she remembers when Possible and that loser Stoppable came back to the Prom and they were holding hands. She thought by laughing and making fun everyone as always would follow her lead. Instead everyone cheered.

Bonnie remembered Brick Flagg, her date to the Prom leaving her and dancing with that fashion crazy friend of Possible's…Monique.

Bonnie thought the night wouldn't get worse and then that Sentinel came. Bonnie felt a rush of pleasure at seeing it go after Possible, but then she felt something when Stoppable turned on her.

_How could he? MEN!_ Bonnie thought.

She was rushed out of the gymnasium with others.

Closing her eyes she figured that it didn't really affect her and decided to forget the mutant problem.

**AN: This was written a while ago and thought I'd share it with you all until I get my regular work on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Chapter 2

Kim awoke, her head pounding. She was laying on a cold metal floor on her stomach. With a groan she sat up and looked around the dimly lit room. It was small, a cell in fact. There were two others sharing it with her. The boy similar to her age was against the wall. The boy had blue hair, pale skin, and he had a collar around his neck. Kim felt the one still around her own, and glad the cuffs were off. She looked over and saw her mother chained to the wall, a collar around her neck. Kim saw they were all wearing black body suits.

"Mom!" Kim said and crawled towards her.

"She's still out from the tranquilizers they shot her full of." The blue haired teen spoke opening his eyes, his voice a harsh whisper.

"How long have we been here?" Kim asked after checking her mothers pulse and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Not sure. I've been here a couple of days I think, you and her were brought in I think it was a couple of hours ago." The whispered voice said again.

Kim nodded and sat near her chained mother.

"I'm Kim…who are you?" she asked.

"Sirius." He said

"A-are you a…?" Kim tried to ask but couldn't find a polite way to ask the question.

"Mutant? Aye. Since you and her are here, I guess you both are mutants as well. So what can you do?" Sirius asked.

"I-I don't know. I didn't know I was a mutant till a Sentinel bust through a wall of my Junior Prom."

"Bummer." Sirius said leaning his back.

"What about you?" Kim asked.

"I can generate and absorb electric energy." Sirius said.

Kim looked up at her mother. "Why are they doing this? Earlier tonight I saved the world from Dr. Drakken, and now…" Kim leaned her head against her knees that she had moved up tight. Sirius spoke, his voice still low.

"When they brought you in…they mentioned the Hound Program…and something called Weapon X. Whatever it is, it can't be good for us."

Kim closed her eyes.

_Just hours ago I kissed my best friend and now I am a mutant…_

Kim looked up at her mother and wondered what the older woman was thinking, if she was remembering the death of her father and the tweebs.

_God I am such a shallow bitch._ Kim thought bitterly. _I'm still alive. Jim and Tim are dead. Daddy…_

Kim felt the tears again slip from her eyes.

_God what is wrong with me? I never cry and tonight I can't seem to stop._

It felt like hours, but it might have been minutes when Kim heard her mother groan. Kim jumped to her feet. "Mom!"

"Oooo…My head." Kim heard her mother mutter, then she looked up and Kim smiled seeing her mother's blue eyes.

"Kimmie." Her mom said and Kim could hear the relief in her mother's voice.

"Mom." Kim said hugging her mother as best she could.

"It will be okay Kimmie." Her mother said.

"R-Ron…" Kim tried to say, but found it hard.

Kim felt her mother lean her head against hers.

"Oh Kimmie…it will be okay."

"No. Ron turned on me…he zapped you from behind…then me…he attacked me before…when I was trying to avoid the Sentinel." Kim told her mother.

"Oh…Kimmie…" her mother said. "I am so sorry sweetie."

Kim sniffled and leaned against her mother.

They jerked apart as the cell door slid open with a hiss. Global Justice agents spilled into the room. Kim saw Sirius get to his feet, Kim turned and saw who followed the agents into the room.

"Dr. Director." Kim said glaring at the eye patch wearing woman.

"Kim Possible." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked.

Dr. Director looked at her and shook her head.

"It isn't my choice Kimberly. My hands are tied in this matter."

"You are in charge of Global Justice…" Kim argued.

"I have superiors. Global Justice has changed. Drakken using the Diablo's and the publicity of mutants in the news has…it has frightened many people in charge."

"Then go after them." Kim said.

"We will. But all mutants are considered a threat now Kimberly."

Kim's mother snorted. Dr. Director looked at her.

"Finally awake I see Dr. Grey."

"It's Possible. I've been married for seventeen years." Kim's mother said, her blue eyes focusing on the GJ leader.

"The neutralization collars prevent you from using you powers Dr. Grey, so you can stop trying to read my mind." Dr. Director said.

"It's Dr. Possible." Kim's mother said again.

"Your husband is dead…or should I say your second husband is dead, you seem to have bad luck in relationships Dr. Grey." Dr. Director said ignoring Kim's mother.

"At least I've had relationships, what have you had Betty? A lonely office? Some young agent in your small room at night in a forbidden liaison? Which one of these…"

Dr. Director lashed out and backhanded Kim's mom across the face hard.

"You were always a bitch Jean. In high school and now."

"You still mad Scott wanted me and never saw you?" Kim's mother said lifting her head up once more.

Dr. Director raised her hand to strike her again, but stopped. Kim had tensed and was going to help her mother when she found a barrel of a gun touching her neck.

"Do it mutie. I'll blow your head from your shoulders you won't even get a chance to blink." The GJ agent said.

"Henderson, stand down." Dr. Director said. she looked at Kim for a moment then at her mother. A smile spread across her face, it was shallow, scary with a cold edge to it.

"Hmm, she doesn't look like James…and I don't see Scott in her…so tell me Jean, her father wouldn't happen to be…"

"You shut up about what you don't know Betty." Kim's mom snarled.

"Hmmm…Henderson, take the girl to room one. Take the boy as well." Guards moved around grabbing Kim's arms and forcing them behind her back. "We'll see exactly how much I know."

Dr. Jean Possible watched as the two teenagers were ushered from the room. Kim and the blue haired boy were forced out the door, still struggling.

"What are you going to do Betty? They are children."

Dr. Director looked at her. "They are a part of the Hounds program. Kim has been selected for the Weapon X program."

Jean Possible's eyes widened at the mention of the Weapon X program.

"You can't…you must not…"

"My superiors secured the information from a contact in the Canadian government. We know about the failures."

"Wolverine and Sabertooth were not failures." Jean said.

"After the bonding process, Kim will undergo a series of mental wipes and then select programming. The Canadian Government made the mistake of taking volunteers and leaving them alone."

"Betty…don't do this. Please." Jean Possible said, tears dripping from her face.

"It is out of my hands Jean. The electric thrower will of course be undergoing a similar process, but different than Kim Possible's. After the bonding process…"

"Adamantium? Oh god, do you realize the reason Wolverine and Sabertooth survived the bonding was they had advanced healing and regenerative abilities." Jean said looking at the one eyed woman.

"GJ scientist studied Kim's DNA…when her X-gene activated we knew it was time. We discovered her powers before she was even allowed into the field."

"What? How? What are they?" Jean asked, her mind flying in a million different directions.

"Your daughter takes after her father in many ways Jean. During her final battle with Drakken we tapped into her battle suit that her tech person supplied to her. She has regenerative abilities. She's got enhanced reflexes, strength and we think a danger sense."

Jean Possible shook her head. "Don't do this Betty. All the good she's done for the world…"

"And after tonight she will do even more, as a Hound. She will be used by GJ to track and hunt down mutants along with the boy. He is a better specimen and a better match for her than Ron Stoppable."

Jean watched the other woman leave the cell, the door hissed shut. For the first time in nearly sixteen years Jean Possible wept for what had gone wrong.

KPX

Hours passed and Jean waited. She counted the tiles and then she counted the rivets in the wall.

Finally five hours later the door hissed open and four guards entered. Two carried a stretcher and put it down with the blue haired boy on it. He was unconscious and blood ran from his nose. His whole body was covered in sweat and his hair plastered to his head.

Jean looked at him, wondering what the hell they did to him. a couple minutes passed and the door opened again and once more the guards entered carrying a stretcher with Kim. She too looked like hell and in pain.

Jean stared at the two teens. Finally the door opened and Dr. Director entered alone.

"They survived stage one." She said a smirk on her face. "They will be the greatest weapon in Global Justice arsenal against the mutant menace."

Betty looked at the red head behind the bars. "We'll give them a few days to recover and then start stage two." She motioned and pulled out a controller. The bars vanished and Jean was at her daughters side. She checked over the boy as well.

"The amount of energy that young man can produce and absorb was astronomical. Truly extraordinary."

"Damn you Betty. Damn you and the world. They are children, extraordinary children, but still children."

"Now, their weapons." She said. "I'll have food and some supplies brought in. Don't try anything Dr. Grey." She got to the door. "You are expendable."

Jean didn't say anything else as she checked on the two teens. She took the supplies and water that a guard brought and used it to clean both teens.

She saw that they had trimmed Kim's hair to shoulder length. She felt both teens and they were warm to the touch.

"Fevers, your nervous system is going wild. Damn it…if they would take these collars of, if you have even a tenth of Wolverine's healing factor Kimmie, you would be better faster."

Jean fell asleep against the wall watching both.

KPX

Jean Possible snapped awake. She looked and couldn't help but smile. Sometime during the night the two had moved together, with Kim resting her head on the young man's shoulder.

She saw Dr. Director leaning against the door, her one eye looking at the two.

"Even now they know and respond to one another." she said.

"Betty…let them go." Jean Possible said, her voice soft.

"Can't. GJ Upper Brass has big plans for them."

"Betty…"

"Damn it Jean, people are terrified of mutants. It was bad enough with that whole Apocalypse thing when we were teenagers. Magneto's gotten worse and S.H.I.E.L.D. is playing the public with the Avengers and Fantastic Four. Global Justice needs the Hounds. We need to be able to go toe to toe with the rest of them. I had a squad chasing Sabertooth and they were slaughtered to a man."

"Kim's saved the world and this is how you repay her."

"Kim's saved the world and will continue to do so now as Global Justice's Weapon X and her Hound will help her along the way."

Jean looked at the boy.

"Your curious about him, aren't you Dr. Grey." Betty said.

"What do you know?" Jean finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her once again.

Dr. Director smiled. "He has the ability to generate and absorb electricity. We've seen him create various forms from streams, spikes and balls, and his ability to throw it or even encase his body with it. He took out several of my agents with that surprise. He's also got a healing factor, an enhanced immune system. We've also discovered he has two hearts."

Jean looked up at her in surprise. "He's also got enhanced reflexes." Betty smirked seeing the red head study the young man her daughter was laying partially on.

"Look at them Dr. Grey. Use that mind you were so proud of in medical school. Look at the scientific advances."

"All I see is my daughter and young man being used as lab rats. What happened to the rules Dr. Director?"

"Mutants aren't classed as human by the joint UN." She said.

Betty Director turned to the door as it opened. "You have several days. After that your all being mind wiped and reprogrammed."

She left leaving Jean Possible with two unconscious teens.

It was another day before Jean noticed that the blue haired youth was stirring. His eyes fluttered and he groaned.

"Don't move, you've been thru…"

"Hell." He croaked.

"Yeah. Let me help you sit up…you've got someone laying on you."

"Red." He croaked seeing the mop of hair on his chest.

Jean smiled, the familiar nickname pinged her heart. Shaking her head she said "My daughter Kim."

"Sirius."

"I am. She's my daughter."

"No. My name is Sirius. or Siri if you wish."

"I'm Jean Possible." She said trying to move Kim off the young man, but her daughter's arm tightened around the blue haired boy causing him to wince slightly.

"She won't let go." Jean said with a small smile.

"Leave her be then." Sirius said closing his eyes briefly. "H-How long have I been out?"

"More than a day." Jean said filling a bowl with water and helping him raise his head and allowing him to drink."

"Do you know what they did to you?" she asked after he was done drinking.

Sirius coughed a bit and sighed. "Yeah. They hooked me into some sort of generator and pumped me full of chemicals. They had her across from me floating in a tank." Sirius stopped speaking for moment. "They had us both hooked up to wires and tubes. I remember them drawing my power time and time again and then pain…they injected me with something…."

"Adamantium. You both survived due to your healing factors." Jean said.

Sirius sighed. "That's why I feel heavier." Sirius said. "Then they tested us. Cut on us. Had me use my powers, I heard her screaming from her tank…they knocked me out. Woke me up again pumping more electricity into me from a generator." Sirius coughed and sighed. "Found out my healing speeds up if I absorb more electricity."

Jean listened as he told her. Both of them carried adamantium in their bodies. Both survived.

"Bastards didn't even use our names. They called her Weapon X and me Agent Hound." He snorted. "Do I look like a dog to you?"

Jean smiled. "No. handsome young man who my daughter has decided to make her new cuddle toy."

"Nuh." Kim moaned. "Comfy." She said her eyes still closed. "Kimmie." Jean said moving to her daughters side.

"Hurt." Kim moaned snuggling into Sirius's side.

"I know baby. I know. Come on, open your eyes. Let me see your eyes baby." Jean said.

Kim opened her eyes blinking in the bright light and wincing.

Jean saw the olive green eyes and sighed. "Mom?" Kim asked.

"I'm here." Jean said lighting touching Kim knowing like Sirius her body must have ached.

"It's not a dream." Kim said finally. She looked up at her pillow and blushed, struggling to sit up.

"S-s-Sorry."

"Its alright." Sirius said as he helped Kim sit up and Jean saw them both wince.

"I know it's a stupid question, but how do you feel?" Jean asked her daughter after getting her some water.

"Like I went thirty rounds with Shego, Monkey Fist and the Diablo's all at the same time." Kim said.

"Feel like I got hit by a bus, which backed over and did it again several times, then stopped on me and spun its tires." Sirius supplied leaning back against the wall. Jean noticed Kim sat next to him, their shoulders touching.

Jean watched as Kim was rubbing the back of her hands and her eyes widened. "No…please tell me they didn't." she said.

"Mom?" Kim asked.

The door hissed open.

Dr. Director stepped in with several guards. "Well now, your both awake. I thought it wouldn't be till later."

"Betty, tell me you didn't give her claws." Jean said turning to the eye patch wearing woman.

"Oh, but we did. What kind of weapon would she be if she wasn't armed." Dr. Director said with a smile. "I'd contain them if I were you Possible. Without your healing factor active it could be deadly to yourself, not to mention painful."

"What?" Kim asked still scratching her hands.

"Kimmie, listen to me." Jean said ignoring the others and forcing her daughter to look her in the eye. "They bonded a metal called Adamantium to your skeleton. During the process they also inserted claws into your forearms. With a certain muscle contraction they'll pop out the back of your hands. You need to keep calm and not flex your forearm muscles."

"Very good Dr. Grey." Dr. Director said with a smirk. "Now then, since the three of you are awake you should be aware that stage two will start tomorrow."

"Stage two?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. We wipe your minds and in stage three we program you."

"Can I say I pass on the mind wipe thing?" Sirius asked.

"No." Dr. Director said emotionlessly.

Kim looked at the woman she trusted, she thought of as a friend.

_Did all my friends turn on me? All I have left is mom and…_

She looked at Sirius and felt she could trust him. _Thought I could trust Ron as well._ She thought bitterly. _But I feel safe around him, even when they were doing those horrible things to us, I feel…content. What does it mean?_

"So Kim Possible," Dr. Director's voice drew her from her thoughts. "Ready to serve Global Justice once more?"

"No." Kim said.

"Well, sadly you don't have a choice. Besides, as a mutant, you no longer have rights under the constitution of…"

"Give it a rest." Sirius said, his voice sounding tired. "So do we get a decent last meal as ourselves?"

Dr. Director chuckled. "I suppose that can be arranged." She made a motion and three men wearing lab coats came in. "These men wish to inspect you all. Don't give them any troubles."

Jean looked at the man who ran a scanner over her body. The man turned to Dr. Director. "You said she had three children?"

"Yes. The other two were twins. Unfortunately they fell to the Sentinel."

"Order a retrieval of their remains." The man said.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Jean growled.

"They're just mutants." The man said pulling injector and jabbing her in the arm. She felt the needle and saw the vial fill with her blood.

"Dr. Ash?" Dr. Director said.

"Hmm. Yes. Take this one to lab four." He said and went over to listen to the others as they poked and prodded Kim and Sirius.

Guards moved and escorted Jean out the door. Her gaze locked on Kim's until she was out the door.

Betty Director watched and listened in as the doctors talked.

"Can you eject the claws?" one asked Kim.

"That would not be wise without her healing factor active." Betty said. _Sheesh. The brightest minds in Global Justice and they are a bunch of idiots._ She thought.

"Sorry, Director." The man said. They ran scanners over both Kim and Sirius. they took blood samples.

"Hound, do you know what types of electricity you can absorb?"

"Hound respond." The doctor said again and nudged Sirius.

"Fuck off." was the reply.

"Why you filthy…"

"Enough. We'll test their limits after the mind wipe. What do the scans show?" Dr. Director demanded of the three.

"The adamantium successfully bonded to Weapon X completely." Dr. Ash said checking the scans from the other two.

"And Agent Hound?" Dr. Director asked.

"The Hound also is successfully bonded, however it seems to have formed more over vital areas."

Betty entered the room further and took the scanner and checked the readings. "Hmmm. Shame we couldn't give him claws as well, but they might have disrupted his ability to use his normal mutant gift."

She tapped something on the scanner. "Looks like it formed a shield over his chest cavity with a lighter coating on his arms and hands."

"I saw that. It's like his body directed the adamantium to vital or important areas." Dr. Ash said stepping up next to her.

Dr. Director looked at the two mutants still sitting against the wall looking exhausted.

"Push Stage two back another day. I want to study the data we've collected. If their mutations can change factors in the project I want to make sure there are no mistakes."

The three doctors nodded. "When you finish with Dr. Grey, bring her to my office."

"Director?"

"While she is a mutant she was also one of the top minds in the field of mutations when she was younger, before she became a neurologist. I'd like to see her reactions to some of these findings. It's not like she'll remember after Stage two anyways,"

Kim and Sirius watched them go, neither saying a word till the door was shut.

"What a bitch." Sirius muttered.

"I used to think of her as an ally." Kim said softly.

Sirius leaned his head back. "Wonder when they'll feed us? I haven't eaten in a couple of days, and we were out yesterday according to your mom, and the day before as well…"

"You had to mention food." Kim said as her stomach made a sound in protest.

Sirius shrugged and shared a chuckle with her as his own stomach made an answering sound.

They sat in a comfortable silence for some time, their shoulders touching the whole time, both lost in their own thoughts.

**AN: I had the first three chapters done for a while and decided to share them with you all until I get my usual grove on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Chapter 3

"Fascinating." Betty Director murmured reading the results from the latest set of scans and blood tests.

Looking at the camera in the cell she noticed that both teens had fallen asleep sitting up.

_Look how they even now reach for one another. their bonding on an empathic level._ She thought.

The door hissed open and Jean Possible was shoved in by a guard. She stumbled till she managed to get her feet under her and she stopped before the Directors desk.

"Ah, Jean, nice of you to visit me. How was your introduction to the Hounds program?"

"Go to hell Director." Jean said.

Betty studied the woman. She was pale, exhausted looking. Her red hair was cut to a pixie cut. She saw the silver headband around Jean's head.

"Sit." She ordered.

Jean tried to fight it, but the control band forced her to.

"For now the control band which we got the design off Drakken's by the way will do until your mind wipe. While we can't control what you think or say till Stage two, we can control your actions."

Jean remained silent, despite the words she wanted to say to the woman she used to know.

Nodding and smiling Betty continued. "Stage one for you is complete. You will be the Handler for Weapon X and Agent Hound. When more mutants are brought under control, they will be added after their own programming."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jean asked. She was exhausted. The chemicals that the scientists had injected her with were painful, and they hadn't been gentle in the administration of them.

"Someone intelligent to talk to. Most of those out there couldn't form a coherent thought if it hit them." Betty looked at the display of the cell.

"I've given them several days to recover before stage two, their data is fascinating and their healing factor if these readings are right are off the charts."

She studied the red head before her a moment. "They seem to have formed a bond."

"I know." Jean said and Betty looked at her in surprise.

"Both in pain, reached out. Kim's always been lightly empathic, its one of the reasons she helped everyone."

Betty nodded. "Yes, she was very intuitive. She's not telepathic?"

"No." Jean said.

"Tell me Jean, the boys…"

"Jim and Tim were linked in ways no one could know. Their IQ's were off the charts and increased as they got older."

"Do you know what their mutation was?"

Jean looked away. "Doesn't matter now. But it would fall similar to Forge's abilities in technology. They could build a bomb out of duct tape and safety pins."

"Forge." Betty sighed. "He's protected by the government and their X-Factor project, and Fury as well. I wish the boys would have lived."

Jean was quiet.

"If things had been different Jean, I wouldn't be doing this."

"Your enjoying this." Jean shot back.

"Put aside your feelings and think scientifically." Betty shot back.

"You sit on this side of the desk and tell me you would be able to. What would you do if it was you…or Sheldon?"

Betty winced. "Sheldon is dead. GJ Black Ops unit nine took care of him before the capture of yourself and Weapon X."

"Damn it Betty, say her name." Jean said with a growl.

"I can't. if I think of her as anything else…I won't." The one eyed woman shook her head.

"Guard!"

The door hissed open. "Take The Hound Master back the cell, and make sure someone feeds them, and I mean real food."

"Yes Director." The guard said and ordered Jean up and out the door.

Betty looked at her desk and this time some of the joy was gone as it really began to sink in what she was doing.

KPX

Kim woke with a groan and saw her mother crouching before her.

"Mom." Kim lunged and hugged her tightly.

"Easy Kimmie. I'm a bit tender." Jean said hugging her back.

"Hey." Sirius said, his voice sounding rough from sleep as he struggled to be awake.

"Guards just brought food." Jean said and pushed two trays towards them.

"Soup, sandwiches and even milk. Almost feels like a school lunch." Sirius muttered taking a large bite from his sandwich.

"Ham and cheese." He said after swallowing. "Better than what my last meal was."

"And what was your last meal?" Kim asked sipping the soup as there were no utensils.

"Day old bread from a diner." At the looks from both women he shrugged. "Was living on the streets. My dad tossed me out when he found out I was a mutant."

Jean shook her head feeling sorry for the blue haired youth. "So, the hair?" she asked.

"Dyed." Sirius said with a smirk. "Lost a bet." He clarified.

Kim sipped more soup. "So, what is your natural color?"

"Don't remember. See, I've been dying my hair since I was like twelve. Well my friend Bethany did it."

They saw his sad look. "She find out you were a mutant?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. Didn't take it to well either." Sirius said.

"Mom?" Kim questioned.

"Yes Kimmie?"

"Doctor Director said that dad wasn't…" Kim hesitated and Jean knew what her daughter was asking without her powers.

"Kimmie, in all ways that mattered, James was your father. He loved you as if you were his own."

"But he's not my biological father." Kim said sadly. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No." Jean said.

"The boys were James, but he saw you as his princess. He was there the day you were born."

Kim was quiet thinking about what it meant. "Did you know I was a mutant?"

"I suspected. But as I never saw any indication on what they were…" Jean shrugged.

"So, what exactly can you do Mrs. Possible?" Sirius asked.

"I'm a telepath and telekinetic." Jean said.

"So that's how you threw things around." Jean nodded at Kim's statement.

Kim looked at the bodysuit they'd all been forced into and winced. "So not Club Banana."

Kim reached up and ran a hand thru her hair and stopped short.

"They cut my hair." She whispered and her olive green eyes looked at her mom who also had a haircut.

"They cut our hair."

Sirius chuckled. "Nice prospective there Kim. They use us in experiments, pump us full of a strange metal, poke and prod us and you worry about the length of your hair?"

"I'm very proud of my hair." Kim said.

"It'll grow back Kimmie." Jean said missing her hair as well. She'd kept it in bun, but when unbound it reached her waist.

"They didn't shave you bald." Sirius pointed out.

Kim gave him a glare.

Jean smiled at the young man who managed to keep her daughter from despairing.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

KPX

Kim woke sitting upright. "Mom."

Sirius and Jean sat up as the door opened. Guards came in pushing two more prisoners. One was a mountain of a man.

_He's got to be seven foot at least._ Jean thought. His head was clean shaven and he wore a band around his head. It was Kim's reaction to the second prisoner that worried her.

"Shego?"

Shego was shoved in. like them she wore a collar, and her hands were encased in a pair of binders. She was wearing an ugly orange prison outfit.

"Possible." Shego said stumbling into the room, managing to catch her footing. "What the hell are you doing here?" the green skinned woman asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Kim said from where she still sat next to Sirius. "Mutants have no rights. Got rounded up a couple hours after stopping you and Drakken."

Shego looked at her and shook her head. "No, no, no, no. There's something wrong with that picture. You save the world, you're a white hat."

"Global Justice don't care." Kim said.

The big man sat down and the guards took the headband off him. "Now you freaks be nice to your new roomies." A guard taunted before the door hissed shut leaving the five mutants alone.

Silence ruled the room.

"I thought you weren't a mutant?" Kim said finally.

Shego snorted. "You believed that crap about the meteor?"

"So that means Team Go is going to be rounded up as well?" Kim asked finally.

"No. their protected by Go City." Shego said. "Think like the Fantastic Four or Avengers but on a miniscule scale."

Shego saw Jean. "So, where's the rest of the family?"

"Dead." Jean said.

Shego was shocked for a moment. "I-I'm sorry." She finally said.

"You didn't know." Jean returned.

"Hey, big man, you talk? You got a name?" Sirius asked their big roommate who still was silent.

"Gibraltar." Came the deep response.

"How'd they take you down big man? Sentinels?"

"Surrendered." Came the one word response.

"What? Why?"

Gibraltar looked up and shrugged. "Didn't want to hurt others."

"So, Kimmie, where's the sidekick? Please tell me we aren't relying on him to rescue us." Shego said.

"Ron…No, he won't be rescuing us." Kim said softly.

"Why? He in another cell?"

"Shego." Jean said getting the dark haired woman's attention and shook her head.

"He's dead?" She asked.

"No." Kim's voice got softer. Shego noticed Kim lean into the blue haired boy next to her.

"Well then what is he going to do?" Shego asked.

"Hate us." Kim said, and Shego could hear the pain in her rival's voice at that.

"Hate us? The doofus couldn't hate you…"

"He hates mutants. He hates me. He's why mom and I were captured. He helped them." Kim was crying now and Sirius put an arm around her and pulled her closer, she turned and sobbed into his chest.

"Stoppable…betrayed you?" Shego was shocked. That was one thing in all the world she'd never have thought could happen. "Did we enter a twilight zone?" Shego asked finally.

"Feels like it." Kim said, still against Sirius's chest.

"So, whose the boy scout?" Shego asked.

"Sirius." he said introducing himself.

"So, Dr. P, what's the what around here? I can't see us sharing a cell like this long term." Shego said.

"Your right." Jean said. "Looks like you and Gibraltar have been recruited into Global Justice's Hound Program. They're going to wipe our minds and use us to hunt down criminals and other mutants."

"Wipe our minds." Shego said, and she paled a bit.

"Kim and Sirius are the main points. I'd be the Handler and you and Gibraltar if what Betty told me, would be added as Hounds to our squad."

"I'm no one's dog." Shego hissed.

"Said the same. Ol' Doc one-eye didn't seem to care."

"Director is in charge? What the hell?" Shego asked.

"She's in charge of this project…" Jean was saying when the door opened the woman they were discussing came in. she held up a remote and a barrier field came up between her and the five mutants in the room.

"Good, its nice to see you all getting along." Director looked at Shego, then Gibraltar. "I decided to add these two to the team. Shego is the only one I've seen ever to match up with Kim Possible, and Mr. Stevens here is powerful. Tell me Mr. Stevens, is it true you went toe to toe with the Hulk a couple weeks back?"

Gibraltar didn't react at first, but his monotone deep voice answered in his one word answer "Yes."

"Fascinating. Eighteen years old and as powerful as the Hulk, not limited by rage, nor a limited mental capacity. I saw some footage, Mr. Stevens, you took a tank round point blank range and didn't even have a scratch."

"Invulnerable." Came the one word answer.

"My tech's had to use special adamantium needles to get blood samples from you. This project is living up beyond expectations in the first week alone."

Shego snorted and the one eyed woman turned to look at her once more. "Shame we can't get the rest of your family Shego. I would so like to see if I could take your powers and merge them in one of you."

Kim and Shego remained quiet.

"Hmm. I think for now we'll leave you to get better acquainted. Enjoy your days. In two more days, stage two." Betty said and left them as guards brought in trays with bowls and they turned and left.

"She's such a…"

"We know." Jean said.

Sirius was looking at Gibraltar. "Toe to toe with the Hulk? Dude, I remember that rumble. I was three blocks away."

Gibraltar raised an eyebrow.

"What was it like?"

Gibraltar shrugged. "Brutal."

Shego paced the cell several times, her eyes locked on the door. "This is driving me nuts." Kim heard her mutter.

"Should be used to it by now." Kim said.

Shego snorted. "I only stayed in prison if I wanted to. I should have escaped right away, but my ribs were still mending from being kicked into a tower."

Kim smirked. "You deserved it at the time."

"Yeah." Shego said surprising her and then sitting down across from her on the opposite wall.

"Damn collar is keeping my powers off."

Shego looked at the others. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Kim asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah, to escape, doy." Shego said.

"Don't have one. We've been unconscious most of out stay, and experimented on the rest of the time. Haven't had a chance to plan."

"What if we jump the guards?" Shego said.

"Sadly, there are several of them at the door each time, not to mention they are armed with stunners and tranq rifles."

"You didn't need powers to fight me all these years Kimmie." Shego said.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Kim said softly.

Shego shook her head and got up. "Let's test that theory."

"What? You want to fight…"

"Get up Princess." Shego said nudging her with her foot.

"Quit it Shego." Kim said.

"Make me Princess." Shego said with a smirk as she continued to nudge her.

Kim growled and got to her feet a bit unsteady.

"Aw, poor princess, having trouble standing up. Come on Kimmie, hit me." Shego said lunging in the confined room. Kim ducked it and punched out with her own fist.

"See Kimmie. Your skills are there. Why the doubt?"

Jean watched the two spar for a bit. "Enough. Kimmie, we don't want you overexerting yourself."

Kim nodded and dropped back down next to Sirius who handed her a bowl filled with water.

"Thanks."

"You did good."

"My body feels like it weighs a ton.

"You'll get used to the adamantium soon." Jean said. "How are you feeling?"

Tired, but it felt good to move about again." Kim answered her mother.

"And you did good not popping the claws." Sirius said.

"I could feel the muscles…it was like my mind knew what to do and not to do."

"Claws?" Shego as coming back from the sink with her own bowl of water.

"Kim and Sirius were both subjected to the Project's stage one the day before last I think it was…time loses meaning here. Both have adamantium bonded to their skeletons. The scientists added three claws to each of Kimmie's hands."

"So Princess has finally gotten armed."

"Not funny Shego." Kim rubbed the back of her hand.

Shego looked at Sirius. "What about you Blue Boy?"

Sirius looked at her. "No claws." He said.

"Doy. What are your powers."

"Annoy people."

Gibraltar snorted from where he sat and Shego shot him a dirty look.

Sirius shrugged. "A walking dynamo."

Shego looked at Jean.

"Telepathy and telekinesis."

"So that's how you knew you could trust me those times."

"Yes."

"Times? What times?" Kim asked looking at her mother.

"You and…you were on a mission. Shego showed up, needed some help…she took out some criminals, but had been wounded. I patched her up and let her go on her way. She also…"

"I'm the reason none of your rouges gallery of villains attacked you at home. I threatened them all. Your mom caught me beating Ed and Drakken on your front lawn while you were in China." Shego said.

Kim looked at her shocked. "Thank you Shego." Kim said shaking herself out of her shock.

"Hey." Sirius said sitting up and looking at Gibraltar.

The others looked at him and watched as he got up and walked over to the big man. Sirius stopped before him. "You're still really, really strong, even with your powers blocked, right?"

Gibraltar looked at him and nodded.

"Think you can rip these collars off?" He asked fingering the one around his neck.

"Sirius?" Jean said looking up at the ceiling. "There are probably camera's here."

Gibraltar stood and towered over Sirius looked up at him. "Damn, you're a freakin' mountain."

Gibraltar smirked, his hands shot out and in a split second the collar was ripped in two.

Sirius smiled and the others could hear static radiating off his body.

"Thought so. Get the others and yourself. We're out of here. I don't want my mind wiped and become someone's pouch."

"Me next." Shego said.

Moments later four more collars joined the first one.

Kim seemed to sag for a moment then straightened.

"Your healing factor kicked in." Jean said.

"Shego's hands ignited. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait." Sirius said.

"What? Why?" Shego demanded.

"We have a chance to rip this base apart…"

"Forget it Sparky. I want out of here."

"She's right Siri." Jean said.

"We don't know the number of people or resources they have."

"Fine. But does anyone know the way out?"

"I know where the hanger is." Gibraltar said.

"I was unconscious till they got me to a med lab." Shego admitted.

"Same here." Kim said.

"Alright…Gibraltar and I will take lead. Doctor Possible…your in the middle…"

"I am not bringing up the rear…" Shego protested.

"And if we're attacked?" Sirius asked. "You and Kim are better fighters for close quarters I'm sure, I'm not bad with my families style…but I'm hoping to avoid fights."

"Sounds like a good plan." Jean said.

"Fine." Shego agreed. Kim shrugged.

"Keep low." Sirius said and then looked at Gibraltar.

"Well, as low as you can."

**AN: Here is number three. Hope you liked it. Will be slow to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Chapter 4

The guards outside the cell had been surprised when Gibraltar kicked the door out and Sirius zapped them both with spikes of electricity.

"Left." The big man said.

They made it past numerous closed doors and two crossing corridors before they ran into anyone.

"Hey!" was as far as the GJ technician got before Sirius taser spiked another one.

"Handy trick." Shego said.

"It was the first thing I learned to do." Sirius said picking up the tech's keycard.

"After I figured out how not to shock people by touching them." Sirius continued. "My power was on all the time after it activated. You won't believe the havoc I caused at school with their computers."

Shego smirked at Kim. "Bet he had a wicked case of static cling."

"Yeah. I could also magnatize metal."

"How long have you had your powers?" Jean asked.

"Since I was thirteen. Managed to keep it hidden for the most part."

Jean felt pain at that, but Kim was the one to ask. "What happened?"

"Mom died, we took her ashes back to Japan, to her main family…it was then pop found out I was a mutant. A couple of thugs were beating up this old woman…trying to steal her food. I sent a taser spike into 'em. Dad refused to talk to me, look at me. We got home and he kicked me out."

Kim looked at her mom.

"It's happened many times. You don't know Grandma and Granpa Grey, because they wanted nothing to do with me…"

Shego snorted. "Mom was thrilled. Dad…dad exploited us for his own gain."

"My Aunt took care of me." Gibraltar said softly.

KPX

"I think you got us lost big guy." Sirius said.

"No…" Gibraltar said. "That wall wasn't there before gesturing at a dead end."

"Think they know we're missing?" Sirius asked.

"Silent alarm?" Shego suggested.

"How much further to the hanger?" Jean asked Gibraltar.

"Other side of the wall." "Stand back." He said and they watched as he put his head down and charged hitting the wall with his shoulder.

Jean had seen the tactic in her youth with the X-Men used by both the Blob and the Juggernaut. Gibraltar like them put it to good use and where once there was a wall, there was now a hole in the wall.

"Damn." Sirius said impressed.

"Whoa." Kim agreed.

"He'd make a hell of a door to door salesman." Shego said and they entered the hanger to see Gibraltar tossing around GJ soldiers.

"Oh yeah. Now here's the party I wanted. Global Justice, so considerate in the amount of goons they hire, they make Hench look like a small car salesman."

Shego ignited her hands and leapt into the fray. Jean used her telekinesis to send tools, parts and other objects, she also took time to snatch weapons away from GJ soldiers.

Kim like Shego leapt into the fray and was punching and kicking like there was no tomorrow.

"Packs a punch." Sirius said next to Jean.

"Well they are being hit by adamantium packed fists." Jean said using her telekinesis to send a soldier flying that was trying to sneak up on Kim and Shego who were fighting back to back.

"Well excuse me Doc." Sirius said and she watched as he turned and sent several bolts of electricity into a group of GJ agents that were coming off an elevator.

"Hanger deck, everyone off." Sirius said. Jean watched him.

_He does know how to use his powers, as does Shego and Gibraltar. While Kimmie has experience fighting, she is new to her powers…and those damned claws._ Jean thought vowing to mentally beat Betty Director next time they met face to face.

Sirius saw another group coming and shook his head. "There is no end to them." He yelled.

"We need to go before they get more determined and bring in a Sentinel." Jean said.

Sirius nodded.

_**[Doctor Possible, can you hear me?]**_ Sirius sent out, broadcasting loudly.

_**[Yes. You don't need to shout.]**_ Jean sent back.

_**[I have an idea…but I need you to lift the others off the ground.]**_

Jean listened as Sirius explained and she agreed.

"Hold on folks." Jean said and using her telekinesis lifted Kim, Shego, Gibraltar and herself off the floor.

A chorus of "HEY!" and an indignant yell from Kim and Shego told her they didn't like not being warned before being lifted.

Sirius wasted no time before gathering as much electricity as he could and slammed his palm to the ground.

Kim watched as the GJ agents were electrocuted and collapsed.

"Clear." Sirius said.

Shego snorted as Jean lowered them all to the ground.

"You could have warned us." Kim said.

"I did. Your mom picked you up right before I did it, didn't she?" Sirius asked.

"Well…yeah." Kim said.

"Flirt later." Shego said and headed for a hovercraft.

"Not flirting." Kim said following her plasma thrower. Sirius took a step and swayed. Gibraltar caught him. Jean was there.

"You alright?"

Kim and Shego turned seeing him being held up by the big man. "Yeah…I think that took more out of me than I thought it would." Sirius admitted.

Gibraltar picked him up and followed the girls to a jet.

"That's new." Kim said.

"Looks like a prototype." Shego said walking up the boarding ramp at the rear of the craft.

Kim followed. Jean looked at it and followed Gibraltar up the ramp as it cycled shut.

Shego was at the controls, her hands flying over the touch pad controls.

"Kimmie, take the co-pilot." Shego said as she brought the engines online.

"Oh yeah, listen to this baby purr."

"Um, Shego." Sirius said.

"What Sparky?"

"You better hurry up. Their closing the door."

Shego looked out the cockpit and saw the hanger doors cycling closed at a slow lumbering pace.

"No time for a pre-flight. Buckle up." She said and they watched as she pushed the throttle to full.

They were all pushed back into their seats by the acceleration as the ship tore out of the hanger clearing the doors with room to spare.

"Landing struts retracted." Kim said reading a display.

"Engines running green." Sirius said after looking at another monitor from where he was seated behind Shego.

Jean found a pad and looked at it. "Someone left the manual. This is the GJ Prototype Banshee." She said reading the first page. "Its built in stealth, cloaking and has weapons systems." She said reading a table of contents.

"Good, find the cloaking device and turn it on." Shego said. "Before they scramble pursuit fighters."

Sirius was studying the controls near him. "Can't they mark what does what?"

Shego snorted. "Yeah, right. It would be too simple for them."

Silence filled the Banshee as they flew onwards and away from captivity.

KPX

"Where we going?" Sirius asked thirty minutes later.

"Where were we to begin with?" Kim asked.

"Looked like the Rockies." Jean said. "Shego, plot course for Canada, we can hide in the wilderness there and discuss where we want to go, if we want to stay together and what not."

Shego grunted and they felt the Banshee bank and the engine's hum thru the deck plates.

Gibraltar sat at the back, his size made it difficult for him to move around the confined space. He'd been silent since climbing aboard the craft. Jean looked back at him and saw his face covered with sweat and his eyes clenched shut.

"Gibraltar?"

"Hate flying." The big man said.

"Take slow steady breaths. Think about things that make you relax. Your safe, and even if we start to crash, I think I can hold the people up for a controlled drop."

Sirius looked at the big man from where he sat. he'd recovered nicely since the shockwave.

"And look at it this big man, you said your invulnerable, you'd walk away from this. Hell crashing would probably be a love tap compared to getting hit by the Hulk."

"He's probably right." Jean said. Kim had turned the co-pilots seat around.

She wasn't looking at the others, she looked at her hands and flexed her right hand.

_**SNIKT!**_

The others looked at her and the three claws coming from the back of her hand.

She winced at the quick pain but ignored it looking at the weapons that had been grafted to her.

_I'm a weapon. I've been given these to kill people…to kill other mutants._

"No Kimmie." Her mom was there and put a hand gently on her forearm.

"Your not a weapon. Your Kim Possible. My daughter. Put it away Kimmie. Don't let it define who you are."

Jean felt the muscles relax and the claws retracted.

"Does it hurt?" Sirius asked.

Kim looked at him and nodded.

"I…" he didn't know what to say, but the fact he thought about her pain and wanted to tell her it would be alright registered with Kim. She gave him a tired smile and a nod.

"Crossing the border…no sign of pursuit." Shego said. "Cloaking device is working. Wish they had this back when I stole my jet from them the first time."

Kim shot her an annoyed look. "No more stealing."

Shego snorted. "Listen princess, I don't know how you think you'll be able to get a job or anything seeing as Global Jack-offs are going to be hunting for you. I like to eat and have clothes that aren't these ugly suits they dressed us in."

"I won't steal." Kim said a stubborn set to her jaw.

"We'll talk about it on the ground, and get some sleep. The ship is stocked with rations and some other gear, we'll see what we can do." Jean said playing peacemaker.

Sirius looked at the back of Shego's head but remained quiet.

Kim sat looking out the window, her thoughts a whirlwind. Just a few days ago she'd had a normal life, well a normal life for her, saving the world, hanging out with her best friend Ron.

_Now I'm on the run from people I used to call allies and friends just because I'm born with an extra DNA strand. Kidnapped, experimented on. Daddy and the Tweebs are dead…all I have is mom. I swear nothing will take her away from me…_

_**SNIKT!**_

Kim looked down at her clenched hands and then at Shego who gave her a grin.

_Nothing will take my mother from me. _

KPX

Shego sat flying the Banshee, her face passive, not showing what was really twirling thru her mind.

_Kimmie's like me. A mutant. I knew she was more than a flatscan. No way could one of them keep up with me like her._

Shego's mind went back over the final moments of the battle at Bueno Nacho World Headquarters. The thrill and adrenaline rush as Kimmie seemed to get better and better with each punch and kick thrown. Shego thought it was the suit she was wearing, but to find out that the girl was a mutant made Shego smile inside.

_I can't believe that goof Stoppable turned on her. Thought that out of all the flatscans he was honorable enough to standby a person he called his best friend since before kindergarten._

**AN: Had this as well. As I said this will be slow update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Chapter 5

Betty Director looked at the footage again of the escape of Kim Possible and the mutants that shared the same cell.

"Director…" an aide said.

"Separate the other subjects. Grouping them obviously is a bad idea. And keep the control bands on them from now on." She looked at the image of Kim Possible. She felt her doubts but knew that if humanity was going to have a chance then it would need Kim Possible at its forefront.

"Alert the Joint Chiefs." She said.

"What about Kim Possible? Should we start with alerting the media and local law enforcements?" the aide asked.

"No. Let Kim Possible feel safe for now. We'll allow her to feel safe for now. We captured her once we will do so again. For now we'll focus on the Hounds. Once we're ready we'll recapture Weapon X."

Betty Director looked at the images again. "And Hound One as well."

XX

(Canada)

"What a wonderful smell you've discovered." Shego said as she stepped back out of the deserted base that Jean had directed her too.

Jean Possible shook her head. "We're not staying long. We just need to get our bearings."

Kim had wandered off while Sirius was using his powers to get the generator running.

"Hey Big Guy, you gonna help?" The walking electric generator asked Gibraltar who was just outside the base.

"No."

Sirius shook his head. "We really need to work on your vocabulary."

The powerhouse shrugged at this.

"Yo, Doc is there anything we need to know about this place?" Shego asked as she had changed out of the orange prison garb and into the black fatigues she'd found on the Banshee. The distaste evident at her choice of clothing but as she said "Anything is better than shoot me orange."

Jean closed her eyes. "This was the original Weapon X facility. Its been abandoned for…"

"Hold on. Time out." Shego said making the T with her hands. "We escape one base to end up in another. Are you out of your ever loving mind?" the plasma generator asked with her voice being raised at the end.

Jean gave a small smile at that. "Sometimes, but then we all are at one time or another."

Shego watched as Dr. Possible started working on a computer she'd brought from the Banshee.

"They could trace that." Shego said as the doctor brought the computer to life and was surprised she got a signal out here in the Canadian wilderness.

Jean nodded. "True, but I already removed the chip and erased the programs that Global Justice had programmed in." her hands danced over the keys with a long practiced ease. "Sadly Global Justice's computers are twenty years behind…"

"Behind what?" Shego asked.

Jean gave a tired smile then, she looked back towards where her daughter had vanished. "When I was Kimmie's age I was part of something far greater than anything before seen." Jean moistened her lips. "Professor Xavier had a dream. Long before S.H.I.E.L.D. and Project Avenger, before Reed Richards and his group had their cosmic accident."

"The X-Men?" Shego said and noticed Jean's surprise. "Hey I'm not ignorant. Any mutant worth their DNA has heard about them." Shego said defensively.

Jean laughed at that. "I just hope that the Institute survived this." Jean said and at Shego's look she said. "Its where I hope to find either help or sanctuary."

XX

Kim looked around the abandoned base most of it was covered in dust. It was when she got to a lower level that she saw the signs of a battle.

Her olive green eyes took in the numerous bullet holes that seemed to be everywhere including the ceiling and floor.

There were smashed computers, chairs, desks and shelves. As she moved about the room she spotted dark patches aged but she knew they were dried blood. And then it caught her eye. She moved towards the wall her hand reached out shaking as her fingers began to trace the three marks that were gouged into the wall.

**SNIKT!**

Kim looked at her claws and they were smaller spaced, and the blades were finer as her blades were narrower than the ones that made these marks.

_The Director said I wasn't the first._ Kim thought as her claws returned and she moved about the room.

Entering the next room she saw a similar tank, this one was horizontal where hers had been vertical.

The water and chemicals were absent and the tank, like the wall sported claw marks and bullet holes.

"I never wanted this for you."

Kim turned to see her mother standing there a sad look on her face. "I knew you were slightly empathic growing up." Jean moved further into the room. "What happened here was more violent than what happened to you."

"My…my father, my real father…was the first?" Kim asked moving around the room, the destruction left behind showed how well the original weapon x program had gone.

Jean said nothing, as she wasn't sure what to say and for a telepath that was rare.

"Director said…" Kim stopped at the tank and looked at her mother. "She said while I was the tank that I had potential that would put both my parents to shame."

"Kimmie…" Jean started and reached out for her daughter only to see her step away and the air was filled with the sound of her claws being unsheathed.

"My whole life is a lie." Kim said then she paced an vented, "I thought I could trust Ron with my life. We'd been friends since Pre-K."

Jean wanted to comfort her daughter, but the doctor part of her preached caution as Kim was pacing with her claws exposed.

"After all we'd been through, all the SHIT he's gotten us into…"

Jean made a decision and hugged Kim from behind when she turned to continue her pacing.

Jean could feel Kim shaking and even without her telepathy she could tell how upset her daughter was. _(She's a raw wound. Ron's turning on her did a lot of psychological and emotional damage that will take time if ever to heal.)_ Jean registered the claws retracting and her daughter spinning in her arms and sobbing over all that has happened.

In the shadows of the darkened doorway Shego stepped back, silently vowing to have some plasma coated words with a former sidekick.

XX

Gibraltar hefted the crates hiding his dirty little secret. He would tell the others that Sirius had left. Tapping the hidden transceiver he spoke. "Hound One eliminated."

"**You idiot, we wanted him alive!"** came the voice in his ear.

The man mountain grunted. "No choice." He shut the receiver off and headed back to where the jet was and took a seat. He was thankful for the mental shields that would protect him from the telepath. He rubbed his chest where Sirius had hit him with a charge of electricity and was glad he'd been without a shirt at the time because he knew the blast that Sirius had hit him with would have left a nasty burn mark.

He knew his job, and he felt bad for killing Sirius, but the energy generator had come upon him when he had been making his report. _(There was nothing I could do.)_ he thought and wondered where the others were. They would need to go before the first GJ Teams arrived.

**AN: Alas poor Sirius, we hardly knew you. Big G is a traitor and next chapter we meet…**

**AN2: Read ****"Kim Possible: KP of the Leaf"** by death Nightwalker666 for his take on this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Chapter 6

"I can't believe he left us." Kim said from the co-pilots seat while Shego piloted.

The plasma generator shrugged. "What did we really know about him any ways?" the pair had returned with Mrs. Possible to find Sirius had left. Gibraltar said they were loading the supplies when Sirius just up and left. Gibraltar said that he had thrown some energy around and said he'd find his own place to hide out.

Jean gave the big man a look her instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong, but she wasn't able to read him. _(Reminds me of when Gambit joined the X-men.)_ her and the professor had been unable to read the Cajun X-man and some of the things from his past had nearly destroyed the X-men but Gambit had come thru in the end.

XX

(Global Justice)

"Director!"

Betty Director looked up from the reports. "Agent Du, report." She told one of her top agents.

"We followed the signal like you ordered to the abandoned Weapon X facility near Lake Alkali and found the body of Hound One."

Betty stood. "Show me."

The pair were in the lab. "Who did this?" she demanded.

"We found him with this." Will said holding up a beacon. "Preliminary tests show his neck was broken and his spine snapped with great force."

Betty Director tightened her fist. "What of his healing factor? Shouldn't it have repaired the damage?"

A scientist stepped in. "Hound One's ability to regenerate is dependent on the amount of…"

"Yes, yes." Betty said. "I already know that." She gestured to an aide. "Get a generator in here and once he's recovered put a control collar on him. we might be able to use him."

Will looked around. "And double the guard." He ordered a nearby soldier much to the agreement of the director.

Betty looked at Hound One. "You aren't done yet my boy." She turned to the scientist. "And prepare for a mind-wipe. We will not have a repeat of his earlier escape."

"Director, what of Kim Possible?" Will Du asked.

"She's still in the wind, but our double agent will keep an eye on her." Betty answered. "Think of it as a field test. Kim Possible gets used to her powers and we get information that even the MRD and S.H.I.E.L.D. want."

Will looked at her. "And what would that be?"

Betty Director smiled. "Why, the fate and location of the X-Men."

She turned to go then paused. "Shave his head and make sure he's branded and wiped. And at a tracking chip. Make sure all of them have one imbedded now." Before she left to confirm another plan that was in the works.

XX

(Middleton)

"Stoppable!"

Ron turned a baleful eye to the cheerleader who was bothering him. "What do you want Bonnie? I'm busy."

Bonnie Rockwaller looked at the blond. "You think you're a big shot now that you turned on Kim don't you?"

"Kim was a filthy mutant." Ron said with an air of coldness that no one thought they would ever here from Kim Possible's sidekick.

"What gives? You are the freak with mystical…" Bonnie started to say when she found her personal space invaded and her back against a locker.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you _Bonnie_. Everything that has happened to me can be laid at the feet of that mutant. I wish I never met Kim Possible." He turned.

"What's your damage?" Bonnie said and found Ron facing her once more.

"My damage?" Ron said as if trying the words out.

"Kim might be a freak, and its obvious that she didn't know, but she stuck up for you and stood by your side through all your stupid plans."

Bonnie saw Ron's jaw tense and then his eyes looked at her. "You want to know what my damage is? My damage is my grandfather was in a Nazi prison camp with a mutant. My grandmother when she was our age was attacked by a mutant.

I find out my best friend since Pre-K is a dirty filthy mutant. Tell me Bonnie, have you seen a good mutant? I sure as hell haven't."

Ron stormed away and Bonnie sighed as she slumped against the locker _(Stoppable, you are an idiot. Your letting your fears and society dictate your life.)_

She winced and looked down to see her tanned skin and a slight glow beneath it like fireflies.

"No. No. Not now." she said hiding her hands under her armpits and rushing for the locker room. "Stupid Stoppable." She muttered as she ran.

XX

(Stoppable Home)

Ron unlocked the door and entered, stopping at seeing someone sitting at the table. "What are you doing here?"

General Flagg sat there at his table at if it was something he did daily. "I've got an offer for you son. A way to get back at mutants who are ruining society and perverting normal humans with their filth."

Ron looked around, his parents weren't home yet but he knew that the General wasn't alone.

"And what would that be?"

"Why kill them all and then let the scientists play their Q&A session with the remains."

Ron thought about it, then he saw the General hold up the picture he used to fantasize over.

"You'd be able to get revenge for your older sister who was killed by a mutant. You'd be able to hunt down this traitor to humanity." The General held up the picture of Kim he'd taken a year ago.

"Tell me more." Ron said. The two motivations needed had been spoken aloud and the General knew he had him.

_(Welcome to the Executioners Squad son.)_ the General told Ron what he was in for and when he was done Ron was quiet and thoughtful.

"I'm in, there's nothing for me here."

The General smiled as he knew his son and his friends were his next stop. _(Get them young and they will be superb soldiers. Stupid pansy's for putting an age limit in the draft.)_ The General thought as he left the Stoppable house with his first recruit.

From an upstairs window a pair of dark eyes looked on sadly. _"Oh no."_ the tiny voice of the naked mole rat said. He was sad because the boy he had chosen had revealed himself to be a big time hater of his kind. _"I need to find Kim and warn her!"_ Rufus said as he went to grab his specially made clothes. He just hoped he could get Wade to find her and get him to her.

_(Wade's hidden deep ever since the news broke. But he's skilled.)_ the mutant thought as he got ready. He let out a tiny sigh. _(When did it all go wrong and why?)_

XX

(In the air between Canada and New York State)

Kim sighed as she looked out at the night sky.

"You okay Princess?"

"Would you stop calling me that Shego?" Kim asked. Her voice held a defeated tone ever since Sirius left.

"Alright Kimmie." Shego said. She had been trying to get a rise out of the red head ever since leaving the Lake Alkali and she'd never seen the girl so…_(Defeated is the word I'm looking for.)_

"You barely knew him. So what if Sparky left." she finally said and the olive green eyes finally looked at her. "I thought he had what it took, but hey I hung around with Drakken so what do I know."

"Speaking of Drew, what happened with him?"  
Shego turned the seat to look at Jean while the autopilot did its job. "Despite what he looked like, Drakken wasn't a mutant. His skin color really was the result of a lab accident. Knowing GJ they'll parole him to work for them and the spineless cockroach will do whatever they want."

Jean shook her head. "I wonder how many of Kim's Gallery of Rogues will be offered amnesty if they become little bounty hunters for GJ."

Shego shook her head. "If they have a lick of common sense they'll stay in jail. I know many of them are scared of me as is, if they came after me they know that the gloves come off and they'd be in intensive care till their funerals…which ever came first."

Jean shook her head at how the world seemed to backslide between hate and respect for mutants. "Shego…"

"Don't. I am not going to lay down and be beaten and captured like that. You know it will be kill or be killed. You think that they gave Kimmie her new hardware to make her a show model? They are going to use mutants and flatscans to hunt us down and I for one don't plan on being their personal lab rat turned executioner."

Jean was silent as was Shego. "We're coming up on the…oh."

Jean stood from her seat and saw what had stopped Shego from speaking further. "Not again." Jean said as the burned out remains of what had once been her home when she was younger.

"Put us down by the basketball court." She said.

"Kimmie…"

Jean looked at her daughter not sure what to say as this had been her one hope to save her daughter and protect what was left of her innocence.

In the back of the jet Gibraltar shifted.

"You okay back there?" Jean called.

"Yeah…just hate flying." He said once more glad for the protections that kept her out of his head.

"We'll be down soon." Jean assured him.

the powerhouse kept quiet and Jean thought it was his hating flying. If she only knew.

XX

Shego was the second one out as the massive Gibraltar was the first. The pair scouted around keeping the other in sight as they explored the wreckage.

"Looks like a nuke went off out here." She said into the headset they'd found in the gear aboard the jet as she stood on the cracked and blackened remaining steps of the main entrance.

"**We're coming out."** Jean's voice came back.

Shego looked around and she bet in its time the place was beautiful. _(Now its worse looking than some of the dumps Kimmie blew up on us in the past.)_ the ex-villianess thought as she saw the pair of red heads coming across the lawn.

A growl was her only warning that she wasn't alone and she managed to duck mostly out of instinct to a blow that would have killed her.

**AN: Another chapter and I am surprised what I've managed to get done on this when my mind is barely focused.**

**AN2: Again ****"Kim Possible: KP of the Leaf"** by death Nightwalker666 for his take on this story. Read it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Chapter 7

"WHOA!" Shego said as her hands ignited with the green plasma. "TIME OUT!"

she yelled as she performed a back flip.

She saw a girl with black hair wearing a black bodysuit and had two claws coming out of each hand.

"Kimmie!" she yelled in warning.

Gibraltar was on his way to help when he found his path blocked by a young man.

"Hello." The youth said and then slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

In a second there were a dozen of him.

Gibraltar cocked his head to the side. "So if I hit you there will be more of you, is that it?"

The brown haired young man nodded. "You can't win."

Gibraltar smiled. "This should be fun." He brought his hand up then down driving the copy into the ground like a nail.

The young man paled. "HOLY CRAP, I'VE GOT JUGGERNAUT PART TWO!"

Gibraltar growled. "I've gone toe to toe with the Hulk runt. I am NOT a Juggernaut clone!"

XX

Jean stopped as she saw Shego avoiding a young girl with claws and dark hair. _(She looks so much like…)_

Her gaze was torn away as Gibraltar roared and smashed a crater sized hole in the ground. _(Jamie?)_ she thought but he was so young.

"Stay here mom." Kim said as she rushed to help Shego with the girl with claws.

"Kim wait…" she tried but her daughter was already off and running.

Jean reached out with her mind to see who else was around and found that while she felt several minds, she couldn't contact any of them…_(Wait. I know this one.)_ reaching out she prayed that it wouldn't be too late.

XX

Shego was dodging the claws and she felt the air as one set of claws passed less than an inch from her nose. The sound of cloth ripping had her look down and see a tear in her suit.

"THAT'S IT!" Shego snarled and her hands were encased in hot plasma. "You're fried!"

Before she could hit the claw girl Kim tackled the girl and they rolled away snarling and claws tearing into one another with abandon.

Shego had never seen Kim like this. Wild and ruthless. _(And seeing Kimmie like this is a turn on.)_ Shego thought and recalled how many times she'd "rolled" around with Kim during a fight. She saw Kim and the other girls' wounds healing quicker as they fought.

The dark haired girl and Kim separated, both kicking up to their feet and facing one another. The girls dark eyes saw the claws.

"So another assassin. First time I've seen a red head. But you'll be jus' as dead girlie."

Kim just growled and was tensing to lunge when a voice called out. "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Gibraltar was standing with a dozen clones hanging off him not even slowing him down and another dozen looking to pile on. He paused mid motion, the latest clone fainted as it realized it had just been spared being turned into a smear on the lawn.

Shego looked to see a short feral looking man in jeans and a flannel shirt step through the remains of the mansion.

"Logan, thank god." One of the clones said.

The newly identified "Logan" gazed around and Shego saw his resemblance to the girl with the claws.

The man's dark eyes passed over them all and stopped on Kim. "Jean?" she heard his pained whisper.

"Logan."

Shego saw Dr. Possible walking closer and the man looked from Kim to Dr. Possible in confusion.

"Wh-What…"

"We need to talk Logan." Jean Grey Possible said as she stopped next to her daughter and put a calming hand on Kim's tense forearm.

The dark haired girl gave a very loud growl.

"Stand down Laura." Logan ordered. "You too Jamie." Logan ordered and the group of clones that was piled on Gibraltar vanished leaving a lone boy hanging from the big man's neck like a bad necklace.

"Oh thank god." Jamie said as he dropped to his feet and backed away from the behemoth.

Gibraltar looked annoyed that the battle had ended but didn't move as the identified Jamie backed away, basically hiding behind Laura.

"Logan what happened here? And is that Jamie M…"

"Yes." Logan growled. "And a lot has happened since you vanished Jeanie. A lot." He said giving her a look.

Jean sighed. "I know. I owe you several explanations and you'll get them. We need a place to hide."

Logan looked at Jean Possible. "Multiple, hide the jet." He growled. Jamie ran towards the jet. "Hey!"

"Let him go Shego." Jean said. "Jamie's older than he looks." She looked back at Logan. "It is good to see you Logan."

Off to the side Laura growled.

XX

(Sub-Levels)

"The mansion was bombed, thankfully the sub-levels weren't harmed." Logan said as they used an elevator. "A message from the Friends of Humanity." He spat the name of the organization.

Jean shook her head. "There were times I thought I should have stayed."  
"You're right, you should have." Logan said his voice a growl.

"When?" she asked changing the subject back to the mansion for now.

"About four months back." Logan said.

"And what about Jamie? Were there any others de-aged?" Jean asked. Kim stood at the back of the elevator with Shego and Laura. Gibraltar had waited up top wondering what the hell was going on.

"That was shortly after you left." Logan said as the lift doors opened. "I was away when it happened."

"When what happened?" Jean asked.

"The X-men had a new enemy. She called herself Nanny and she had a robot that could focus her powers. She de-aged the X-men. I…I made the mistake when I came back. I was angry."

Jean put a hand on his forearm as his hands were clenched. "What happened Logan?"

"I came in claws flying. Nanny didn't make it out without heavy scaring and the Orphan-Maker robot was scrap. It wasn't until I found the kids…babies that I knew too late."

Jean could feel his pain and regret. "Whose still here?"

"Multiple and Rogue. Laura joined up later."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "The others?"

"Returned to their families. And without Chuck there's no chance of them coming back now that they're older, well some of them. Others are on Muir Island with Moira."

Jean followed him down a corridor. "Beast?"

"He's here." They entered a room.

"Hank we've got company." Logan called and gestured for them to follow. Shego and Laura exchanged looks, both bringing up the rear with dirty looks.

Kim stayed close to her mother tried not to sniff as she was being overwhelmed. She caught Logan and Laura's scent and she wasn't sure what it meant. The whole thing was overwhelming and she still wasn't used to her abilities. The fight up top told her personally that Laura would have beaten her if Logan hadn't put a stop to it. Her body still wasn't feeling right and she still felt like her limbs weren't her own.

They entered a room and Kim came to a stop.

Shego spoke her thoughts. "What's this the Cookie Monster?"

"Shego!" Jean admonished the plasma generator.

Hank McCoy known as the Beast turned and gave a toothy grin. "I haven't heard that phrase in a while." His eyes landed on Jean Grey Possible and he stood. "As I live and breathe, Jean." He stepped towards her and she engulfed him in a hug. "Oh Hank…"

Kim could hear tears in her mothers voice as the blue furred mutant hugged her.

"Whoa."

Kim turned to see Shego looking around the room. "This is far beyond anythin' Doctor D came up with." She was looking at one of the machines.

"Its Shi'ar tech." Laura growled.

"An' who or what is Shi'ar?" Shego asked with a flat look at the dark haired girl.

"The Shi'ar are an alien race that…"

"Time out." Shego said. "Alien?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Yes alien."

"Hey Kimmie, welcome to the Twilight Zone." Shego called out.

Kim shook her head. "And yet you have no problems with synthoids, lasers, death traps, giant robots and…"

"I get your point." Shego said giving her a look.

Laura looked at the two with a cocked eyebrow.

"They turned on her. She had no warning and she had just saved the world." Jean was saying when the three joined them. Gibraltar and Jamie had joined them as well as Jean was telling Beast and Logan of their adventures.

Logan grunted. "Global Justice you say. They were an arm of SHIELD back in the day."

"Well now they have way too much power. They killed James and the twins and…" Jean sobbed a bit. "My beautiful baby boys…"

Kim put a hand on her mothers shoulder in support. Neither had be given time to grieve.

Logan looked uncomfortable and it was Beast who spoke up. "You can of course stay here. Its not much right now, but you are welcome all of you are."

Jean nodded. "Thank you Hank. We all could do with some rest."

"Jamie show 'em to the barracks." Logan growled. "Its not much but it has hot and cold water along with beds."

Jean nodded. "I remember." Jean said and they followed Jamie out of the room. Laura waited until they were gone. "Are you daft?" she growled at Logan.

"I trust Jean." He said to his female clone.

"The girl has metal."

"So do you. So do I." Logan said.

"She smells funny." The girl formerly known as Weapon X-23 said. "And they show up out of the blue sayin' they escaped, its too…"

"I'll worry about that." Logan growled. "Hank, scan the ship they came in."

Beast looked at Logan and there was words unsaid before the two X-men. Hank finally nodded and went to do his task. "Kid, you an' I are going to be topside, jus' in case they were followed." Logan said.

"Or they led them here deliberately." Laura said following Wolverine from the room.

XX

(Middleton)

"Mayor."

"What can I do for you Flagg?" the mayor asked seeing the military man enter his office.

"I'm here as a courtesy mainly to inform you that I am posting two MRD squads here along with a couple of Sentinels. Kim Possible showed us that there are mutants here and they need to be contained."

"General, you can't turn American soil into concentration camps. The…"

"Let me make it clear to you mayor. I don't need your permission. I have the backing of the president and the Joint chiefs. This is happening."

The mayor looked on as the General left and he looked at the wall where there were numerous pictures. _(Wherever you are Kim Possible, I hope you are safe.)_ he thought of the girl who had saved the city and the world and how everyone had unfairly turned on her.

XX

(Rockwaller Estate)

Bonnie slammed the door to her room and thanked god that her family wasn't observant.

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked looking at her arm. She had touched a steel beam in gym and she found her skin had darkened to gray and her skin was as hard as steel.

She heard a sound and spun around. "Whose there?" she demanded, dear clenching her heart.

Her eyes widened seeing Stoppable's pet molerat climb up onto her dresser wearing some sort of combat suit.

"Is Stoppable here?" she asked looking around.

"No." Rufus chattered at her and she could see sadness in its eyes.

"Need your help."

Bonnie blinked. "You can talk normally?"

Rufus sighed. "Yes."

Bonnie sat on the edge of her bed. "What? Why me?"

Rufus sat on the edge of the dresser. "Because despite your rivalry you thought of Kim as your friend. And us mutants need to stick together."

Bonnie sighed. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but what do you have in mind?"

**AN: Jean and Logan talk next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Chapter 8

"Logan."

He turned away from his cup of coffee to see Jean entering the war room dressed in a pair of baggy sweats and an old Institute shirt. He still wasn't used to her having short hair. "Jean." He grunted. "What are you doing up?"

Jean sighed as she looked at the security monitors. "Kim woke with a nightmare."

"Of fighting?"

Jean shook her head. "The procedure that gave her adamantium."

"She remembers?" Logan asked.

"They didn't get to wipe her mind." Jean said relieved and sad at the same time.

"Tough kid ya got there Jeannie." He said. "Showed no hesitation when Laura and her were scrappin'."

Jean shook her head. "She's been fighting since she was babysitting." Jean gave a soft smile.

"Tough babies." Logan grunted.

"Oh her brothers were the worst." Jean looked sadly as she knew her husband and their home was gone as were her twin sons.

"Logan…" "Jean…" they said at the same time.

"Go ahead Jeannie." Logan waved her to speak first.

"I don't know what we're going to do." She admitted. "Kim and the others need time to rest and get used to their powers." She closed her eyes a moment then spoke.

"There are things you need to know. Kim isn't James daughter." She said.

"Oh. So Scott…"

"Are you being dense on purpose?" Jean demanded.

Logan gave a shrug. "I don't want to assume." He said.

"Fine, I'll spell it out for you. She's your daughter. That night you comforted me after Scott was killed was the night I conceived Kim. I ran because I was scared. Scared of what being an X-man would mean to her. the moment she was conceived I knew and so I ran to protect my newly conceived child."

"And you never thought I would want to know?" Logan looked at her.

"Logan, you drew danger like people draw air. Between Creed coming after you all of the time, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike and anyone else connected to your old life I couldn't take the chance that one of them would go after Kim."

"And you used James Possible to hide." Logan stated.

"Yes, at first. Then as time passed he and I fell in love and the twins were born. I was happy in obscurity." Jean said.

"That worked so well." Logan snarked.

"Don't use that tone. This wasn't about you or me. this was about keeping Kim safe and out of the attention of the X-Men's enemies. When she didn't show any active powers, I thought…."

"She was normal." Here Logan snorts. "Jeanie you were one of the top PhD's in genetics. The Professor…"

"Which is why I stayed out of that field. I was too well known thanks to my college thesis. I kept an eye on her and when she started the whole hero thing, I was relieved it was small time. Her rogues gallery was a couple of meta-humans with altered DNA, some mad scientists and mercenaries."

Logan sighed. "Jeanie…"

"So, that girl with the claws…" Jean said changing the subject.

KPXKPX

(Rockwaller Estate)

Bonnie closed the drapes as her breathing was reaching panic level of hyperventilation. MRD troops were patrolling the streets and the news had said martial law began at sunset.

The last several days since prom had seen a drastic change in how the way of life had changed. Ron Stoppable and several of their classmates had boarded a helicopter and Bonnie wondered what had happened to the blond doofus.

Bonnie had seen the news and had heard how a couple in Lowerton had been arrested as "Mutant Terrorists". The thing that got Bonnie was she knew them as the wife had worked at the hair saloon and the husband had done yard work for her family.

"You need to calm down."

She looked at Rufus who was perched atop the arm of the sofa.

"Calm down? There are checkpoints everywhere. They are hunting mutants and in case you missed it, hello!" Bonnie said holding up her hand that had taken the same shade as the wall.

"Calm down Bonnie." Rufus said. "We'll figure this out."

Bonnie was about to retort when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no." she said as her panic intensified.

KPXKPX

(Sub-levels)

"So you knew my mom when she was my age?" Kim asked and the blue furred Beast chuckled.

"That I did. Your mother was very determined as a student." Hank McCoy said as he remembered fondly how Jean Grey would work hard to excel in all that she did.

The pair started talking as Hank took non-invasive scans.

"Sounds like that's where you get it from Kimmie."

Shego was in the corner, she had entered behind Kim and ignored offers for her own tests.

"Shego." Kim said.

"So Dr. McCoy what do you think?" Kim asked as the computer finished its tasks.

"Well your healing factor is astounding. Its increased dramatically from what you said. Regeneration would be more along the lines." Beast said as he studied the readout. "I'm going to be at this for a while going over the data. Why don't you head on to breakfast."

Kim hopped off the bio bed and bid Beast farewell. Shego was at her side as they walked the corridors.

"When are we leaving?" the plasma generator asked.

"Shego." Kim said.

"This is a bad idea. Staying in one place makes us an easy target. And if they find us all lumped here, it could get really ugly."

"What would you have us do Shego?"

"Find a country without extradition orders and set up a nice shack with a beach and momosa's." Shego said.

They entered the cafeteria where they met with the rest of the mansions residents. They spotted Laura as well as Multiple talking to a girl with long brown hair with a white stripe. Gibraltar was eating from a tray mounded with food.

Getting her own tray that had cereal, some fruit and juice Kim sat across from the big man.

Shego had pancakes and a mound of bacon that Kim thought was nearly half a pig as well as coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" Kim asked the man mountain getting a grunt in return.

"Still not one for small talk." Shego said and her eyes saw Multiple heading over. "What ya want?" the plasma generator asked.

"To get to know you." Jamie said. They were joined by Laura and the other girl.

"I'm Jamie Madrox or you can call me Multiple." He snapped his fingers and a second Jamie was standing there.

"That's Rogue…"

"Just Rogue." The girl said with a southern accent. They noticed she was wearing gloves, long sleeves and her shirt had a high collar and hood.

"She's not one to touch." He said as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"My power is always on. Ah drain energy from people, as well as powers an' memories." Rogue answered.

"And you of course know Laura." Jamie said.

Kim looked at the other girl who was glaring at her. shaking herself mentally she introduced those with her. "Next to me is Shego, she generates plasma."

"Jus' Shego?" Rogue asked giving the green tinted woman a look.

"Only name I acknowledge." Shego answered devouring some bacon.

"The big guy goes by Gibraltar."

He grunted at his name, his eyes locking Jamie who wilted a bit.

"And I'm Kim. Kim Possible."

"Ah heard of ya." Rogue said. "On the TV about a week ago."

Kim nodded.

"So, your like Laura, that mean you're a clone too?" Jamie asked.

**SNIKT!**

**SNIKT!**

The twin sound of claws being exposed filled the air.

**AN: I know its been a while. I decided to post this if anyone still cares. For an alternate version check out ****"Kim Possible: KP of the Leaf"** by death Nightwalker666.


End file.
